bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Visored
The bit on "Hollowification"... if I remember clearly, Aizen dubs it "Hollowization" (the episode where he retrieves the Hougykou from within Rukia). Although it is unknown which is the preferable one because of the possible error in translation, we can look at the differences between the suffixes. While "-ification" refers to the production or making of, "-ization" is used to suggest an action, process or result of doing. Hollowification would be more fitting for Aizen and Urahara's processes of making something achieve a higher position of hollow while hollowization would suggest the actual action involved of going from human/shinigami to hollow. 08:25, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Can Hiyori use cero? I was looking at anime 128 and she charged up something that sounded like a cero charging. ---Klross1. Automated transfer of Problem Report #10503 The following message was left by Arrancar79 via on 2008-06-04 18:35:29 UTC This page is no longer in use, and should be merged with "List_of_Vizards" Why I moved this page The logic is simple. We don't call the Arrancar "Arancaru", nor do we call Soul Society "Souru Sosiyeti", so it just makes sense to use the correct transliteration. And considering Vizard rhymes with "wizard" as opposed to "visor(ed)", I don't see why we should continue using an incorrect word. Got a problem with it? Take it up with Merriam-Webster: http://www.merriam-webster.com/cgi-bin/audio.pl?vizard01.wav=vizard Omarciddo 08:12, 17 November 2008 (UTC)omarciddo The logic is simple too, Vizard is the real word, and the only reason for which we don't use Souru Sosiyeti&cie, it's because they doesn't really fit with the "Style" of the wiki, but I don't see any problem with Vizard, I reverted it, you can still see on a poll if people wants to redirect it or no, but we can't seriously redirect an important article without any saying before. EDIT : Also, Anime is NOT a safe source, just see for Mayuri, in the manga, we only see half of his face and much of his "implants" got censured in the anime... Mili-Cien That particular name comes from Viz Media who is actually known to make up names and not ask the original authors what the names should be. Besides as already said before Vizard is the correct term no matter which way you look at it. Vizard is even a real English word which fits the characters. I seriously don't get how some people prefer incorrect terms over proper ones like this and Soul Reaper. Drunk Samurai 03:01, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Vizard Bankai I think it can be assumed correctly that each of, or at least most of, the vizards are capable of bankai. at the very least, the four that were captains can. We all know that bankai releases a huge amount of energy upon release, and we also know that vizard masks use the surrounding spiritual energy to fuel their hollow powers. And, the only time we have seen a vizard mask and a bankai used at the same time is with Ichigo, and his bankai is different; it doesn't release as much energy at the point of activation. So if a vizard had their mask on, and then used a normal bankai, wouldnt the power boost from the mask be significantly greater than normal, since the bankai is giving off so much power that is just being sucked back into the mask? --Ulquiorra Wannabe128 06:16, 22 April 2009 (UTC) *We won't know for sure until one of them does a Bankai+mask. Until then, please refrain from putting speculations in the article (if you don't intend to do that, then sorry). Domlith 20:17, 18 May 2009 (UTC) While I agree that its still to be determined. It's more then likely all the Vizards know their bankai at this point its kind of obvious the captains would know them and the lieutenants would most likely know as well, considering it has been over 100 yrs. As far as if they can do bankai with the mask, there is nothing really against them being able to besides the fact that we haven't seen it as of yet. But considering the time they had to learn and master their abilities and the fact that having more power would be a better way to defend themselves against any enemy. It probably can be concluded they can do what ichigo but at a more controlled level as well as at higher levels. But again its just speculation. But logically its more then likely, we'll just have to see. But yes they would have just as much of a boost. Salubri 20:30, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Well it's obvious the captains would know Bankai. There just isn't any evidence that they can do bankai and transformations like Ichigo can do. Drunk Samurai 03:03, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Vizard and Visored Which is correct? I've never seen concrete proof of either, though I'm more inclined to believe "vizard" is correct, as opposed to "visored," it's a real word. I don't have a preference, if "Visored" is correct, I'll gladly use it, but I would love some actual set-in-stone information. Has it been written out in English anywhere in the manga? A databook? MementoMoriBlack 01:36, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Basically the actual word is Vizard. When you see visored its not an actual word, its just the english pronunciation of the word Vizard thats all. Salubri 01:41, 23 May 2009 (UTC) I am confused. If the Japanese spelling for Vizard and Visored is identical, then how can one be sure of what the correct one is? Has Kubo ever spelled it out in plain english before? Its common logic really. Vizard is defined as a mask or disguise. Visored is defined as the act of protecting with or providing a visor (used on a cap or helmet to shade or protect the eyes. So the reason i said its not an actual word before is because in the particular context it is being used visored is just the pronunciation of vizard in english. The only other spelling for visored is vizored. It seems more then likely whoever does the translations got the two mixed up as the similarity between vizard and visored or vizored is close. But they mean two different things. I just look at the actual meaning of either and the obvious one is correct. As for whether or not Kubo has said anything on it, not specifically that i know of, he likes to make things and then leave it, he doesnt draw it unless he has to, apparently he has alot of ideas before he decides what to do, most likely why we know so little about the vizards in general. Salubri 16:38, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Oops, I had never realized that Vizard was a real word - I suppose that shows how foolish I am. In that case, I agree - Vizard seems to be a far more likely spelling. My guess is that Visored was favored for the English dub because it is a far more common word than Vizard. However, as you said, Vizard's definition seems to fit the description much better, especially since Kubo likes being abstract with his terminology. Mohrpheus 02:45, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Speculation on Vizard's Intentions I edited the last bit of the Synopsis section by adding in the fact that the Vizard may be heading out to fight Soul Society. I did that because it was in parenthesis that they may be going to fight Aizen and I felt that if for some reason we were going to offer one possibility we should probably offer both. If you want to remove the speculation all together I'm also fine with that. Jacksane 19:30, 7 June 2009 (UTC) The "Unknown Intentions" thing that was mentioned is actually good enough. That's why it's there. Arrancar109 19:48, 7 June 2009 (UTC) When I edited the page all it said at the end was "The Vizard are then seen heading out (possibly to fight Airzen)" so I edited it. Jacksane 19:57, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I'm not sure who originally put that up, but from the moment I saw it, I had a feeling they may not necessarily side with the Gotei 13 either. The "unknown intentions" thing was always there, but I think it is a common belief that they'd take up arms against Aizen. But the key word is "belief", so, like we both said, it isn't clear which side they're actually fighting on. Arrancar109 20:02, 7 June 2009 (UTC) I think they're not fighting for either. I do believe they are going to attack Aizen, but after, I think they have some things they want to settle with Soul Society.